


Первый раз

by laya_s



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, References to Drugs
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laya_s/pseuds/laya_s





	Первый раз

  
«Интересно, существуют ли какие-то правила для этого процесса?» – отстраненно подумал Гарри и вздрогнул от насмешливого шепота на ухо:  
  
– Это не экзамен, Хазза, прекрати.  
  
– Я что, сказал это вслух? – шепотом ужаснулся Гарри, и Луи засмеялся.  
  
– Да у тебя на лбу написано. Эй, Зейн! Ну-ка, верни на базу.  
  
Зейн послушно протянул Луи косяк и тот, затянувшись, ухватил совершенно растерявшегося Гарри за локоть и притянул к себе, обхватывая затылок. Гарри открыл рот, чтобы отказаться, но Луи только этого и ждал, тут же прижавшись губами к его губам и выдыхая сладковатый дым. В горле запершило, губы были влажные, и Гарри решил, что это потому, что Луи только что целовался – играл в «паровозик» или как там это называется! – с Лиамом, и ему это не понравилось, но потом зашумело в ушах и волоски на руках встали дыбом.  
  
– Ммм, Гарольд, считай, ты прошел обряд посвящения, – протянул Луи, погладив его напоследок по голове и по-хозяйски притянув к себе под бок. – Только не увлекайся, а то знаю я таких тихих домашних мальчиков.  
  
… Язык словно распух, пришлось дышать с открытым ртом. Еще и циферблат настенных часов расплавился и стек вниз по стене – это было страшно, но и дико смешно одновременно. Луи хихикнул – или икнул – и куда-то полетел. Он даже взмахнул крыльями, помогая себе, но ударился локтем и обиженно выпятил нижнюю губу.  
  
Почувствовав спиной что-то мягкое, он блаженно вздохнул и поежился, потянув на себя одеяло, которое неожиданно забормотало ему в шею:  
  
– Луи, подожди, дай мне раздеть тебя, не засыпай.  
  
И снова – вспышка паники, Луи оттолкнул говорящее одеяло и выпалил:  
  
– Никаких раздеть, у меня есть парень, и он очень, очень кудрявый, в смысле, ревнивый. И неуклюжий. И у него ямочки. У тебя вот есть ямочки? Даже если есть, мне все равно!  
  
– Твою мать, – простонали куда-то в область его подмышки. – Я твой парень, придурок обкуренный!  
  
– Хазза! – удивился и обрадовался Луи. – Малыш, где ты был, я не видел тебя часа четыре. Да и сейчас не вижу, честно говоря…  
  
– Прошло полчаса, Лу, и ты обязательно меня увидишь, если откроешь глаза.  
  
Звучало убедительно: Луи послушался и пальцами приподнял веки.  
  
– Гарри!  
  
– Нет, Робби Уильямс.  
  
– Не ври мне, Гарольд, – строго предупредил Луи и поводил пальцем перед носом Гарри, но быстро устал. – А есть ли у нас ананасы с горчицей?  
  
– Только не увлекайся, Хазза, – с мягкой усмешкой передразнил Гарри, стаскивая с Луи футболку и игнорируя требование немедленно устроить соревнование по засовыванию монеток в ноздри.


End file.
